Lavender and Blonde
by Oppai-san
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama waktu SMA, telah membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengejar cinta pertamanya tersebut di kampus. Itulah misi seorang Hyuga Hinata, apakah Hinata akan berhasil? Akankah pria itu bisa membalas cintanya? bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Silahkan baca sendiriii... RnR Pleaseee!
1. Chapter 1

" Lavender and Blonde Story "

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Author : '' Nana_SU ''

Chapter 1

' Pandangan Pertama '

Seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun bersurai indigo dan mempunyai mata berwarna lavender sedang berjalan. Kakinya beralaskan flat shoes mungil berwarna putih. Dia memakai stocking putih yang seputih sepatunya. Dia juga memakai rok rample berwarna hitam seatas lutut, kemeja putih berlengan panjang, juga blazer lavender yang senanda dengan warna matanya. Di lehernya berhiaskan syal putih yang di hiasi bordiran bumga mawar. Tas selempang berwarna hitam bergantung di bahu kirinya.

Itu masih terlalu pagi, masih pukul enam pagi. Gadis itu berjalan pelan menelusuri jalan yang di kelilingi oleh pohon pohon cemara. Dia berjalan pelan menuju sebuah janjian dengan temannya untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama di taman itu.

Ya itu adalah hari pertamanya berkuliah di Universitas Konoha. Dia mengambil jurusan matematika, mata pelajaran yaang sejak SMA telah di cintainnya

Kakinya yang berhiaskan berwarna putih itu berjalan pelan di atas rerumputan yang basah terkena embun pagi. Dia berjalan menuju sekumpulan tanaman bunga moonflower yang telah kuncup terkena sinar matahari

"Walaupun hanya kuncup, tapi, sungguh kau sangat cantik,"

Tangannya membelai bunga itu lembut. "Dan, kau sungguh harum, seperti biasa" lanjutnya. Taman yang masih sepi membuat suarannya terdengar di sekeliling taman tersebut.

Kemudian dia duduk di sebelah kempulan bunga moonflower itu.

"..." gaadis itu menerawang langit sejenak. Dia tersenyum simpul . kemudian, dia mengeluarkan I-Phone berwarna lavender miliknya dari dalam tasnya. Dia mengambil headset pula, kemudian memasukan headset itu ke I-Phone nya.

Dia mendengarkan sebuah lagu ' _Believe in Yourself_ ' yang dinyanyikan oleh ada band. Dia sungguh menyukai suara vokalis band tersebut, walaupun usianya tahun ini baru 17 tahun, namun suaranyya sungguh lembut, teduh dan selalu dapat menengkan suasana hatinya.

Dia juga langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanya dengan vokalis band itu sejak dia melihat videonya pertama kali di YouTube. Pria bermata biru saffire itu lah yang telah menjadi semangat hidupnya semenjak kelas 11 SMA dan dialah juga yang menuntunnya hingga gadis itu berkuliah di Universitas Konoha ini, kampus yang sama dengan vokalis pujaannya.

Dia memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan lagu itu, angin yang sejuk berhembus menerpa tubuhnya membuatnya lebih mudah menyelami lagu tersebut. Dia pun tidak sadar bahwa lagu tersebut telah di putar ulang sebanyak enam kali.

Memang, taman Evergreen Park itu adalah taman favoritnya. Dia selalu merasa berada dalam dunianya sendiri apa bila dia sedang ada di taman tersebut. Apalagi ditambah dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh vokalis yang bersuara lembut dan teduh itu, jadilah dia langsung lupa waktu dan padataman itu di dekat tempat favoritnya duduk, terdapat bunga kesukaannya moonflower

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah datang, eh?" suara seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu membuat hinata segera membuka matanya.

"ahh, Sakura-chan," hinata segera membuyarkan lamunannya

"Kau tahu? Kau seperti orang yang sedang tertidur," sakura duduk di sebelah kirinya

"sedang mendengar lagu apa sih?" dengan jahil sakura menekan layar touchscreen di I-Phone hinata, sehingga tampak jelas di layar lagu apa yang sedang di putar oleh gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"ohh, lagu dia lagi, yaa?" sakura bertanya dengan nada bercanda

"ehhh.. itu bukan urusan mu," Hinata berusaha menyangkal perkataan sakura. Namun usahanya gagal total. Pipi chubby nya bersemu merah.

"dari pada itu, ini sudah jam setengah tujuh" hinata men-stopped lagu itu dan mencabut headsetnya segera. Di memasukan semuanya kedalam tasnya.

-Di perjalanan- 

"Aku tahu, kau punya ambisi hari ini, kau tidak bisa membohongi sahabatmu, Hinata-chan," Sakura membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua

"yah, bagaimanapun, kau telah tau," Hinata membalas pelaan. "Kau paling tahu," lanjutnya.

"sekali lagi, selamat untukmu ya! Akhirnya bisa juga sekampus juga dengan sama dia," lanjut sakura

Hinata memberhentikan langkah kakinya sejenak.

"Terima kasih, kau juga hebat, bisa masuk ke kampus yang katanya elite ini" kemudian dia lanjut berjalan

"bagaimanapun, doakan aku ya," Hinata berkata, sambil menunduk pelan

"mendoakanmu PDKT dengannya maksudmu? Hahahaha, sipp, baiklah," sakura berkata sambil tertawa

"rasanya, baru pertama kali aku melihat seorang Hinata mendekati seoraang pria," lanjutnya

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan aku juga perempuan, wajar dong! Lagipula, kamu juga, waktu kelas 12, minta pendapat dan bantuanku buat PDKT sama dia!" hinata berkata dengan keras dan cepat, namun setelah itu, dia termenung

"lho? Dia itu pemain keybord di Ada Band, kan? Gimana setelah jadi pacarnya? Dia sibuk ya?" Hinata bertanya dengan antusias gadis itu sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah berada di depan gedung kampus mereka.

"wah, udah sampe nihh. Oke. Aku mau ke gedung sastra jepang dulu, kamu mau ke gedung Matematika, kan? Nanti kita janjian di kantin jam 10 ya, kalo dosenku gak masuk jam segitu. Nanti kita omongin lagi, Oke?" sakura berkata pada hinata yang terlihat terkejut karena mereka sudah sampai

"oke, sampai jumpa lagi," balas gadis yang bernama hinata itu.

"jangan lupa di kantin ya!" sakura mengingatkannya kembali

-Di gedung fakultas matematika-

Hinata berjalan menyusuri gedung itu, kaki mungilnya menaiki anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Dia mencari ruang 15, ruang dimana mahasiswa semester satu fakultas matematika itu berkumpul.

Gedung itu masih cukup sepi, karena memang masih pagi. Gedung itu terdiri dari empat tingkat. Megah, memang. Karena Universitas Konoha memang dinilai sebagai kampus elit oleh banyak orang

"hari ini ada persentasi dengan Tsunade-sama ya?"

Saat sedang ada di lantai dua, Hinata mendengar suara seorang laki laki berkata demikian disampingnya.

'ahh, ini pasti lantainya senpai-senpai nih, mungkin lantai tiga kali ya?' Hinata membatin dalam hati sambil terus berjalan kedepan, mncari tangga untuk naik ke lantai tiga.

Saat hinata sedang mnaiki anak tangga pertama untuk naik lantai ke tiga.

"rencananya mau ada sedikit acara nih, buat nyambut mahasiswa baru. Pasti band kita mau ikutan di bagian konsernya, kan Naruto?"

Hinata mendengar perkataan seorang pria, dan perkataan tersebut membuatnya tertegun. Kakinya berhenti menaiki anak tangga selanjutnya secara tidak sadar.

"ohh, tentang itu. Iya pasti band kita ikut. Tapi, hari ini aku harus balikin buku ini ke Tsunade - san sekalian katanya dia memintaku untuk membantunya hari ini,"

Suara itu semakin membuat Hinata tertegun

'suara itu... Suara yang selalu kudengarkan setiap hari, jika ia menyanyi..'

Pikirannya segera membuat dirinya secara refleks menoleh kebelakang dan...

Orang itu adalah dia, seorang pria berpostur tinggi dan tegap, beramput pirang, bermata bisu saffire, memakai kemeja orange panjang dan celana hitam serta sepatu pantofel hitam. Sang Vokalis.

Hinata tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain memandangnya. 'jadi dia ada di fakultas ini?'

Dia memang cinta pertamanya, vokalis pujaanya, dan pria telah menyemangati hidupnya selama dua, hampir tiga tahun ini. Namun, Hinta, sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk mencari di dunia maya soal masalh pribadinya. Okelah jika di telah tahu bahwa nama kampus vokalis berambut pirang itu adalah Univertas Konoha Gakuen, tapi , dia sungguh tidak mau mencari lebih lanjut. Gadis yang bernama hinata itu takut jika dia harus mengetahui hal hal yang membuatnya patah hati pada cinta pertamanya.

"baiklah, jadi hari ini, biar aku yang bilang sama Kiba, ya kalo band kita akan ikut," balas seorang pria di sebelah vokalis berambut pirang itu.

"..." pria berambut pitang itu mengangguk. Kemudian,sepertinya dia sadar jika seseorang sedang memerhatikannya dari belakang. Dia menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Dan itu lah bertama kalinya mata mereka bertemu, Naruto memandang Hinata, begitu pula sebaliknya, Hinata memandang Naruto

Belum genap satu menit,

Degup jantung dalam dada hinata mendadak tidak karuan. Secara refleks dia segera berbalik dan dan lanjut menaiki tangga untuk ke lantai tiga sambil setengah berlari.

"Hmm? Kau kenapa Naruto? Pria berambut hitam disebelahnya ikut menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya gadis bersurai indigo itu tengah menaiki tangga untuk ke lantai tiga sambil setengah berlari.

"ohh, anak semester satu ya? Kau kenal dengannya? Lanjutnya lagi

"Tidak, Sasuke, Hanya saja dia terlihat ..." Naruto tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cantik"

-To Be Continue-


	2. Chapter 2

" Lavender and Blonde Story "

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Author : '' Nana_SU ''

Disclaimer: ~ Masashi Kishimoto ~ .

Chapter 2

' Kesan Pertama '

Hinata berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga didepannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, mungkin lebih kencang dibandingkan seorang atlet lari jarak menengah yang sedang mengadu nasib dalam kompetisi lomba lari.

Setelah tiba di lantai tiga, Hinata memperpelan langkah kakinya.

Dia sungguh tidak menyagka bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dengan pria pujannya secepat ini. Memang, dia berencana untuk mendekati cinta pertamanya itu di kampus ini. Namun, tidak terpikir olehnya, tidak sama sekali, bahwa pria bermarga Uzumaki itu memilih jurusan yang sama dengannya, Matematika.

Di luar dugaannya lagi, pemuda Uzumaki yang berusia sembilan belas tahun itu terlihat sangat keren dimatanya. Sungguh, terlihat berbeda dibandingkan jika ia hanya melihatnya di televisi atau di YouTube.

'Dia terlihat lebih tinggi, lebih Tampan, dan suaranya lebih…' Hinata berkata dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

'Apalagi, pandangan matanya….'

Pipinya bersemu merah tiba-tiba.

'Kenapa ya, pandangannya padaku…. Begitu berbeda? Apakah dia memang selalu seperti itu ketika dia sedang memandang seseorang?' Hinata menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan angka "15" ditengahnya.

Dia membuka ruangan itu perlahan.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu," katanya lembut, sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou," balas beberapa orang dalam ruangan berukuran sedang itu. Ruangan itu masih bisa dibilang sangat sepi, hanya ada tiga orang didalamnya.

Mendengar balasan orang dari dalam ruangan itu, Hinata melangkah mantap kedalamnya, menutup pintu itu kembali, kemudian menerawang ke seluruh sisi ruangan untuk mencari tempat duduknya.

Melihat tempat duduk di sudut kiri ruangan tersebut masih kosong, Hinata segera memilih untuk duduk diatas kursi yang juga satu set dengan meja tersebut.

Hinata merasa hawa ditubuhnya menjadi panas. AC diruangan tersebut nampak kurang dingin untuknya.

Dia melepas Syal Putihnya yang dari tadi melilit lehernya, serta melepas kancing blazer-nya. Kemudian dia melepas tas selempang Hitam-nya, tidak lupa juga mengambil sebuah buku teks, i-phone, serta headsetnya sebelum dia meletakkan tasnya disudut kaki bangkunya.

Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya. Gadis bersurai Indigo itu teringat lagi akan sepasang bola mata Saffire yang memandangnya penuh arti itu.

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian dia memutar lagu berjudul 'Kau Auraku' dan mendengarnya di headset Lavender yang senada dengan warna I-Phonenya.

o-o-o-o-o-o

~ _di lain tempat_ ~

"Begitu? Menurutmu dia cantik?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Ya," balas Naruto singkat.

"Rasanya aneh jika kau menyebut kata 'Cantik' untuk seorang gadis, Naruto" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada bercanda.

"Memang kenapa? Semua gadis itu cantik, Sasuke" balas Naruto dengan nada yang agak jengkel.

"Hmm.. Bolehkah aku jujur padamu, Naruto?" lanjut putra tunggal Uchiha itu.

"Hnn,. " balas Naruto singkat.

"Pandangan matamu kepada gadis itu terlihat berbeda, menurutku. Hmm, maksudku, yaa aku sudah sering melihatmu berbicara pada banyak fans gadis kita, tapi baru pertama kalinya kurasa, kau memandang seorang gadis begitu dalam," Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sasuke. Ayolah, aku tahu kau hanya bercanda. Dari pada itu.." Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Tolong ya, beritahu Shika dan Sai, kalau malam mini kita harus pergi ke studio untuk latihan lagi lagu pertama kita di album Cinema Story ini," lanjut Naruto

Kemudian Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, sebelum dia berjalan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"H-hei tunggu…" Sasuke mencoba memanggil Naruto yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Sampai nanti," Naruto hanya menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya sejenak.

"Haah… Dasar, dia itu.." Sasuke hanya menghela napas berat.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lho? Kamu Hinata, ya?" suara seseorang membuat gadis berambut bersurai Indigo itu melepas headset Lavender yang dari tadi dipakainya. Kemudian, Hinata menoleh ke belakang.

"Ino.. Dan Tenten?" Hinata segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk dua orang teman baiknya itu. Saat mereka masih kelas 11 SMA, mereka berteman sangat baik. Namun mereka berpisah di kelas 12.

"Kamu tidak berubah ya, masih suka warna Lavender," kata Tenten sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ehehe, tentu dong," jawab Hinata dengan nada riang.

"Wah, akhirnya kalian ngambil fakultas ini?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Iya, notabene ini fakultas yang passing gradenya paling rendah," jawab Ino frustasi.

"Lha? Jadi bukan karena minat? Nanti repot loh, kedepannya," balas Hinata dengan nada bingung.

"Waduh, gimana ya?" Tenten langsung sweatdrop begitu dengar perkataan Hinata.

"Yah, udahlah. Kita kan udah masuk kesini, gak penting lagi buat diomongin," kata Ino yang tampak gak betah Hinata terus-terusan ngomongin yang akademik melulu.

"Eh, by the way Hinata, kamu harus tahu ini," lanjut Ino yang entah mengapa terlihat girang

"Hmmm, Apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kemarin aku baru jadian loh, sama drummer-nya Ada Band!" kata Ino yang suaranya bikin Hinata nutup kupingnya refleks.

"Ehh, Benarkahh? Wah, selamat yaaa.." balas Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada Ino.

"Hihihihi, Arigatou Hinata!" kata Ino sambil tertawa renyah.

"Sama-sama. Kok ngga nulis di Facebook atau Twitter? Tumben…" balas Hinata.

"Aduh, kemarin saking senengnya ngga sempet buka Fb sama Twitter. Abis dia nembak aku, dia langsung ngajakin aku hang out, loh…" balas Ino yang dari tadi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Wah, selamat ya, ternyata pengejaranmu sejak SMA bukan sebuah usaha yang sia-sia," lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum kearah Ino.

"Iya, makasih ya. Berkat kamu juga, Hinata. Kamu udah ngenalin aku sama dia," balas Ino.

"Oh… Makasih ya!" Ino langsung meluk Hinata.

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa mempertemukan temanku dengan pujaan hatinya," jawab Hinata sambil membalas pelukan Ino.

"Hahaha, bisa aja kamu bilang 'Pujaan Hatinya'," balas Ino sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana, Hinata? Masih ngejar si vokalis?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Emmh, yah, seperti yang kalian lihat waktu SMA," balas Hinata sambil mangangkat kedua bahunya.

"Oh, gitu. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu udah tahu kalo dia ada di fakultas ini juga? Tadi aku kayaknya liat dia di lantai dua deh," lanjut Tenten sambil mengikat rambut hitamnya.

"Oh, itu. Iya, udah tau kok. Tadi aku liat dia juga waktu lagi naik tangga kesini," jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Ah ciee Hinata! Gimana? Kalian ngobrol?" tanya Ino yang udah ber-ciee-an ria aja.

"Ngobrol? Apaan ngobrol? Orang baru pertama kali ketemu," balas Hinata.

 _'Yah, kami cuma saling menoleh aja sih_ ,' gumamnya pelan dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah

"Ceritain dong, Hinata. Abis itu kalian ngapain?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ya elah, udah ngapain aja ni orang. Ngga ngapa-ngapain, Ino. Orang disitu ada temennya juga, Sasuke-senpai kayaknya. Yah aku mau ngapain?" balas Hinata sambil menghela napas.

Gadis Bersurai Indigo ini memang selalu demikian. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai menceritakan masalah pribadinya, terutama tentang perasaannya ini, kepada orang lain, termasuk sahabat karibnya. Hinata lebih senang mendengar cerita teman-temannya atau sekadar memberi saran apabila temannya meminta sarannya tentang hal ini dibanding menceritakan kisahnya sendiri. Gadis Hyuga ini lebih suka menyimpan perasaannya terhadap vokalis berambut Pirang itu sendiri. Dia hanya ingin menceritakan secara umum kepada teman-temannya saja.

"Gimana kalo kamu certain aja gimana kamu ditembak sama Sai-senpai?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, kalian mau denger nih?" tanya Ino yang kelihatan sangat senang Hinata menyinggung soal masalah yang satu ini.

"Mau dong," balas Hinata penasaran.

"Aku mau aja sih," balas Tenten juga.

"Iya, pokoknya kemarin pertama kali dia ngajakin aku ketemuan di kafe favorit aku. Terus pertama kali kita makan tuh biasa," kata Ino mulai bercerita.

"Lanju, lanjut," Hinata cuma manggut-manggut doang.

"Terus, abis selesai makan, dia ngga langsung ngajakin pulang tidak kayak biasanya, dia…" lanjut Ino sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Lucu banget deh, waktu itu, Sai-senpai yang biasanya kita lihat penuh semangat didepan drum-nya tiba-tiba jadi gugup gimana gitu depan aku…" Ino lagi-lagi menggantung perkataannya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Dan, abis itu dia nembak aku, dia bilang 'Ino, aku mencintaimu.. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?' gitu teman-teman! Aduh, jadi keinget lagi waktu itu! Kyaaaaa" lanjut Ino yang pipinya memerah tiba-tiba sambil teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Iya, pokoknya gitu deh. Terus abis itu aku accept kilat, lah! Hihihihi" kata Ino mengakhiri kisahnya.

"Ah… Gitu, wah selamat ya, Ino! Gak nyangka, ternyata Sai-senpai bisa berubah drastis gitu ya di depan kamu.." balas Hinata dengan nada menggoda ke Ino.

"Mouuu, Hinata… Bisa aja deh!" Ino menutupi wajahnya yang udah merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Iya, sekali lagi, selamat ya, Ino. Aku berharap ini adalah yang terbaik buat kalian berdua," lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih, Hinata…" balas Ino yang wajahnya masih merah.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kok dosennya belum masuk ya?" tanya Hinata setelah menoleh kearah jam tangan Lavender yang melilit indah di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Tadi aku denger dari senpai-senpai, katanya Shizune-san, dosen biologi kita, hari ini mau ngurus rumah sakit, jadi ngga bisa masuk kelas," balas Tenten jelas.

"Oh, gitu…" Hinata cuma ber-oh ria.

"Mendingan kita cerita-cerita aja yuk, gimana perjalanan hidup kita sejak kita berpisah.." request Tenten.

"Sip! Ayo cerita!" balas Hinata dan Ino bersamaan.

Mereka pun sharing tentang masa-masa mereka di kelas 12 SMA.

o-o-o-o-o-o

~Setelah beberapa jam~

"Lho? Ini udah jam 10, kan? Yuk kita ke kantin! Aku udah ngga sabar mau makan dango!" kata Ino setengah berteriak.

"Eh, tunggu dulu deh. Aku mau sms-in Sakura dulu. Kami janjian ketemuan di kantin," balas Hinata sambil menngaktifkan layar touchscreen di I-Phonenya.

"Oh iya, Sakura gimana kabarnya?" tanya Tenten spontan setelah mendengar nama 'Sakura'.

"Dia baik.." balas Hinata pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Ohh, Sakura bilang dia ngga bisa ketemuan. Dosennya jadi ngambil pelajaran jam 10," kata Hinata setelah membuka pesan masuk dari salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita bertiga kekantin!" lanjut Ino yang masih bersemangat.

"Emm, aku ngga terlalu lapar, aku tunggu kalian disini aja deh," balas Hinata. Dirinya mendadak sangat merindukan suara vokalis berambut Pirang itu. Mungkin rindunya bisa disamakan dengan seseorang yang ingin meminum seteguk air ditengah panasnya dunia.

Jadi gadis bersurai Indigo itu hanya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagunya sambil menunggu dosen berikutnya masuk.

"Begitu ya? Ya udahh, kita kekantin dulu ya!" Ino berkata sambil menerik tangan Tenten.

"Sampai nanti, Hinata! Tolong sampaikan salam kami berdua untuk Sakura ya!" kata Tenten sambil menoleh kearah Hinata.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata berjalan mengelilingi kampusnya. Sebenarnya tujuannya adalah untuk pergi ke sebelah gedung sastra Jepang, tempat taman Universitas Konoha ini berada.

Begitu kakinya yang beralaskan flat shoes itu menapak di taman itu, dia sungguh terpana. Dengan pancaran sinar matahari sore yang berwarna keemasan, taman itu terlihat jauh lebih indah dibanding yang dia tahu.

Bibirnya yang diselimuti lip gloss berwarna pink itu tersenyum lebar begitu mata Amethis-nya menangkap bahwa ada beberapa bunga moonflower di sudut kiri taman itu. Meskipun tidak sebanyak di taman favoritnya, namun, ia sungguh sangat senang.

Ia kemudian duduk di sebuah duduk di sebuah kursi batu disebelah bunga kesukaannya itu.

Gadis bermarga Hyuga itu merasa lelah. Hari ini ada seorang dosen yang mengganti jamnya menjadi pukul lima sampai pukul tujuh malam. Hal yang memang sudah dia perkirakan sebelumnya, maka dari itulah dia memilih untuk nge-kost saja di sebuah rumah kost yang sederhana didekat Kampusnya.

Namun, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan pulang semalam itu untuk hari pertamanya di kampus ini.

sesaat, Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil menyibakkan rambut indahnya kedepan bahunya.

"kau suka taman ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ To be Continued ~

A/N :

Yeeeee, akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2 nya hohohoho... :D :D

sebelumnya saya mau berterima kasih kepada semua yang telah mau menyempatkan membaca fanfic Abal-abal saya ini huhuhu,. terutama kepada yang telah me Review, juga memfaforit serta yang memfollow fanfic abal-abal saya ini xixixixi ^_^ :D

gimana apa mau masih di Lanjut? atau sudah mau sampai disini sajaa :D hahaha

okee mohon Reviewnyaaa ...

~ Balasan Review ~

 **Sella Amelia : ekheemmm cinta pada pandangan pertama ne naruto :D, neexxxttt  
** ehehehe, yaaa seperti itulah :D hahaha terima kasih reviewnya..

 **Luluk-ChaN437 : lanjut ya thor-san,, ceritanya keren,  
** okeeee, ini udah lanjutt kok :D

 **TOMBHIB12 : UWOOOOHHHH, LANJUTTT,..  
** hahhaa, ini udah lanjut

 **JustNaruhinaAndKibaTamaLover : wahhh love at the first sight hehe  
** ehehhe terimakasih reviewnya

 **Neng275 : Lanjuuutkan, kak  
** iyaa ini udah lanjutt :D


	3. Chapter 3

" Lavender and Blonde Story "

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Author : '' Nana_SU ''

Disclaimer: ~ Masashi Kishimoto ~

Chapter 2

 _' Rasa itu.. '_

Suara yang selalu sangat dirindukannya apabila minimal satu jam saja tidak mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikannya, suara yang bisa meneduhkan hatinya itu, terdengar begitu dekat dengannya sekarang.

Hinata menoleh kearah kiri, tempat sumber suara itu. Memastikan apakah memang dia orang yang mau diajak bicara oleh suara itu.

Dilihatnya bahwa sosok itu sekarang sangat dekat dengannya, hanya berjarak dua langkah darinya. Matahari sore membuat rambut Pirangnya menjadi berwarna keemasan.

"Ya…" jawab Hinata secara tidak sadar. Gadis bersurai Indigo itu sungguh terpesona dengan pria Uzumaki didepannya ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto," suaranya kini hanya berjarak kurang lebih dua puluh lima sentimeter di sebelah kirinya setelah pria berambut Pirang itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Hinata. Tangannya terulur tulus pada gadis di sebelah kanannya.

"H-Hyuga Hinata," gadis itu menyambut tangan Naruto, pelan dan lembut.

'Tangannya… Lebih besar dan lebar dari yang kubayangkan… Selain itu, rasanya sungguh hangat…' Hinata segera refleks melepaskan tangannya ketika dia menyadari wajahnya mulai memerah.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hinata.

"Selamat datang di Universitas Konoha. Kita memilih fakultas yang sama, benar kan?" Naruto membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"Y-Ya, senpai. M-Mohon bantuannya," balas Hinata sekenanya. Dia masih terlalu gugup untuk menatap mata pria di hadapannya saat itu.

Lagi, Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Hening. Mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya suara-suara orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar taman itu yang terdengar. Suasana hening tidak enak diantara keduanya mungkin telah muncul.

"A-apa yang senpai lakukan disini? Apakah sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Hinata refleks. Keadaan memaksanya.

Akhirnya, karena dia yang mulai bicara, gadis bersurai Indigo itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap cinta pertamanya itu, melihat sepasang bola mata saffire-nya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seorang temanku. Kami sepakat untuk pulang bersama, lalu kami akan berlatih di studio untuk lagu pertama album kami tahun ini. Apakah kau tahu jika aku adalah seorang vokalis band?" Naruto menatap tatapan Hinata dengan lembut. Mata saffire-nya menatap mata Amethys Hinata.

"Ah, tentu aku tahu senpai! Aku, aku sungguh menyukai suaramu!" pertanyaan Naruto barusan membuat Hinata tersenyum dengan sangat senang. Perasaan canggung atau nervous mendadak hilang dari dalam benak gadis itu. Kata-kata tersebut terlontar tulus dari bibirnya.

Hal yang memang telah pria berambut Pirang itu duga, bahwa gadis ini adalah salah satu dari sekian fans gadisnya. Karena rata-rata semua fans gadisnya yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya bertingkah laku sama seperti Hinata. Namun…

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Naruto berbicara dengan salah satu fans gadisnya yang hari ini baru saja ditemuinya. Pertama kali pula bagi Naruto melihat senyum di wajah gadis bersurai Indigo itu. Rasa hangat seolah menyebar di sekujur pemuda Pirang itu. Sebelas duabelas mungkin dengan mengizinkan sinar matahari masuk ke dalam dunianya yang dingin, dimana itu adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan sinar matahari itu membalut kulitnya lembut.

Sekilas, namun Naruto dapat merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Perasaan merasakan lembut dan hangatnya senyuman seorang gadis menyelimuti hatinya yang dingin.

Perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelum detik ini. Sudah banyak orang, gadis yang memuji suaranya sambil tersenyum. Namun, tidak ada sama sekali diantara mereka yang pernah membuat Naruto merasakan perasaan ini. Dari dalam hatinya, sungguh, pemuda Uzumaki sembilan belas tahun ini ingin terus melihat senyum diwajah fans gadisnya yang satu ini.

"Benarkah?" Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata. Sama tulusnya. Satu kata dari bibirnya yang ditutupi masker itu benar-benar datang dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Tentu saja! Aku sungguh menyukai semua lagu dalam semua albummu, Naruto-senpai, kau sungguh seorang vokalis yang hebat!" balas Hinata yang masih tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak jika kau berkata demikian," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum pada gadis dihadapannya kini.

"Dan, apa bandmu akan merilis album lagi tahun ini?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Ya, kami akan merilis album **'Heavens of Love'** tahun ini. Sekarang kami sedang memulai lagu pertama kami, yang berjudul ' _Hitam dan Putih_ '," kata pemuda Pirang itu sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Oh, begitu…," balas Hinata pelan sambil terus memerhatikan wajah Naruto yang pada saat itu sedang tersenyum. Senyumannya sunggguh terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. Matanya terkatup dengan lembut.

Rasanya, sudah sering Hinata melihat senyuman di wajah vokalis itu, di televisi atau didunia maya. Namun, ini adalah pertama kalinya melihat pemuda Uzumaki berambut Pirang itu tersenyum langsung kepadanya.

Senyumannya membuat gadis itu merasa bahwa dirinya sedang diterpa angin yang sungguh sejuk, segar, dan menenangkan di sebuah pantai pada saat melihat matahari terbenam setelah setiap hari dijejali pekerjaan kantor hingga lembur. Sungguh membuat gadis Hyuga ini merasa bebas dari segala masalah dan segala hal melelahkan yang dipikirkannya saat itu.

Senyuman pria Uzumaki itu terasa sungguh tulus. Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata sekarang.

'Belum tentu kan, senyuman itu hanya untukku….' suara hatinya segera mengangkatnya sebelum tenggelam dalam pikirannya saat itu.

Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sebuah hal. Pertanyaan yang sungguh ingin ia tanyakan pada vokalis pujaannya ini. Pertanyaan yang sungguh ingin ia ketahui jawabannya. Pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di benaknya apabila dia sedang mendengarkan lagu-lagu Ada Band yang rata-rata bergenre romance itu.

"N-Naruto-senpai, b-bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" kata Hinata. Sedikit gugup, mungkin.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-chan," balas Naruto sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kelakuan fans gadisnya yang bersurai Indigo satu ini entah kenapa selalu membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

"Emm, dalam lagu ' _ **Hitam dan Putih**_ ', senpai sungguh baik menyanyikannya. Maksudku, sungguh menjiwai. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa yang ada dalam pikiran senpai saat menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanya Hinata panjang lebar.

Pertanyaan yang terlalu pribadi untuk orang yang baru pertama kali mengobrol?

Namun, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung akan pertanyaan itu.

"Begitu? Menurutmu aku sungguh menjiwai?" vokalis berambut Pirang itu berbalik bertanya.

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis bersurai Indigo itu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar jawabannya. Mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ditusuk ribuan pedang yang berdiameter besar dan lebar, yang mungkin saja akan membuat gadis itu patah hati akan cinta pertamanya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada, kurasa," pemilik suara lembut dan teduh itu akhirnya berkata demikian.

Perasaan lega entah kenapa menjalar dari lubuk hati Hinata, seolah ribuan pedang yang tadi telah berjarak satu sentimeter dari tubuhnya telah menghilang detik itu juga.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara senpai menyanyikan lagunya sebaik itu?" tanya Hinata setelahnya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya berusaha keras untuk menjiwai lagunya. Namun, tidak ada sama sekali orang yang terpikirkan olehku. Memang, perlu kuakui, menjiwai sebuah lagu adalah kelemahanku, itu sangat sulit bagiku. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat jadwal rilis album kami harus menjadi lebih lama karena sering kali aku harus berlatih menyanyikan lagunya berulang-ulang," lanjut Naruto. Entah kenapa, pemuda Uzumaki ini merasa free untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Hinata.

"Hoi, Naruto!" terdengar suara seseorang yang semakin mendekat kearah tempat mereka berdua duduk.

"Oh, Shikamaru. Kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?" balas Naruto kepada pria berambut nanas yang sekarang tengah berdiri disebelah kirinya.

"E-Eto? Aku gak ganggu, kan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada agak canggung. ketika melihat Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal

"Tidak, ayo kita segera menemui Sai dan Sasuke di gerbang depan. Mereka sudah menunggu lama," lanjut pria berambut Pirang itu sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menggendong tas Orange di kedua bahunya.

"Hinata-chan, aku duluan ya. Sampai bertemu lagi. Jaga dirimu," Naruto menoleh, berkata demikian, dan tersenyum kepada Hinata sebelum Uzumaki berambut Pirang itu pergi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Kata-kata 'jaga dirimu' barusan membuat jantungnya mendadak terasa berhenti mendadak.

Lagi-lagi, gadis bersurai Indigo itu merasakan kelembutan dibalik semua perkataan pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Hinata tersenyum setelahnya.

0-0-0-0-0-0

~ _Di studio Band_ ~

"Baiklah, kita mulai!" seperti biasa, Sai yang paling bersemangat selalu berkata demikian setelah duduk di belakang drumnya.

Sasuke yang sedang memegang gitar, Shikamaru yang sudah siap dengan keyboardnya, dan Naruto yang tengah memegang mic mengangguk bersamaan.

Sai memulai musik intro lagu tersebut dengan drumnya yang di iringi dengan keyboardnya Shikamaru.

" _Ku jatuh cinta lagi_ , tuk kesekian kali _,_ " Naruto mulai menyanyikan baris pembuka lagu pertama band mereka dalam album ini.

 _"Saat pandangan kita menyatu,."_ Vokalis berambut Pirang itu menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Sejenak dia memejamkan mata Saffire-nya untuk mendalami lagu tersebut, hal yang selalu pria itu lakukan untuk membuat lagu yang dinyanyikannya menjadi lebih bermakna untuk didengar.

 _"menatap langit biru, terlukis senyum cerah, tebarkan warna warni taburi kehidupanku_ " pemuda Uzumaki itu terus menyanyikan bagian pertama dari lagu ' _Hitam dan Putih_ ' tersebut.

" _Ku terlahir untukmu, mengukir indah dunia, kau mataku penuntun jalanku terangi malam tak lagi gelap berhiaskan kasih nan suci_ ," saat pria berambut perak tersebut menyanyikan baris pertama dari reff-nya, dia merasakan adanya perasaan itu dalam dadanya. Perasaan hangat saat beberapa jam lalu dirinya melihat senyuman seorang gadis

" _Di dalam hidup ini, tak ada yang sempurna_ ," Naruto kembali melanjutkan Lirik lagunya.

" _ada Hitam dan Putih dalam segala ucap dan laku_ ," begitu reff pertamanya berakhir,

Pria Uzumaki itu sadar siapa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Saat menyanyikan lagu ini.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto terus memikirkan gadis bersurai Indigo itu hingga dia menyanyikan pengulangan reff terakhir lagu tersebut. _*kembali ke reff pertama maksudnya*_

" _Sumpah mati sayangku padamu, tak kan ada yang gantikan, darat dan lautan kusatukan, demi ke agungan cinta_ ," Naruto sejenak memejamkan matanya saat menyanyikan reff terakhir ini.

" _Ku terlahir untukmu, mengukir indah dunia, kau mataku penuntun jalanku terangi malam tak lagi gelap berhiaskan kasih nan suci_ Ku terlahir untukmu,... _Ku terlahir hanya untukmu_ " pemuda Uzumaki itu kembali membuka matanya. Setelah menyebut kata ' _ **terlahir hanya untukmu**_ ' barusan, vokalis ini tahu sekali apa yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang.

Sesaat, Shikamaru telah selesai menutup musik akhir dari lagu tersebut dengan beberapa nada yang terukir merdu dari keyboardnya.

"Nada suaramu berubah, Naruto," suara Shikamaru membuat Uzumaki muda itu segera menoleh kearahnya.

"Benarkah?" balas Naruto singkat.

"Apanya yang berubah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hnn.. Kau jadi lebih baik menyanyikannya. Maksudku, nada suaramu sangat menjiwai lagu ini," Sasuke yang masih memegang gitar berwarna cokelat tua ditangannya ikut memberikan komentarnya.

"Kalau begini, kita bisa lebih cepat membuat rekaman untuk lagu pertama kita ini, membuat video clipnya, dan membuat lagu berikutnya!" kata Sai dengan bersemangat. Karena pria berambut hitam ini telah membuat lirik untuk lagu kedua mereka tahun ini.

"…." Uzumaki berambut Pirang itu sedikit heran melihat teman-teman satu bandnya berpendapat demikian.

Namun, tak perlu waktu lama bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki untuk menyadari bahwa,

Dengan memikirkan Hinata, dirinya dapat lebih mudah dapat menjiwai lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Hal yang sebelumnya menurutnya paling sulit.

Vokalis berambut Pirang ini tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, ayo kita latihan lagi," lanjutnya kepada teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ To be continued ~

A/N : Yoooo Reader-san, gimana chapter 3-nya? Jelekkah?, Ancurkah?, Hahaha maafkan saya, karena hanya segitu kemampuaan saya :'D  
Dan saya benar-benar menunggu semua review dari kalian lho.. hehe :'D Kalo emang ada saran, kritik, atau komen, tolong beritahu author :3

See you on next chapter! ^^

Balasan Review

 **Sella Amelia : suara siapa itu, naruto kah ?  
** yuppp, tebakan anda 100% benar :D

 **Naruhina Loversss : Lanjuuuuuttttt  
** hehe siaaapp

 **Guest : naruhina again… baah membosankan…  
** jika tidak suka, yaa jangan di baca :V

 **ana : Lanjut jangan lama2 ya  
** haha okee, akan saya usahakan

 **Blackscreen : cerita jelek Diksi buruk Typo mrajarela Absolutely absurd wekawekaweka Bagusan ff our –mana Wkwkwkwk  
** hehhe, terima kasih pujiannya :))

 **aNie RyzuNa : "apa kau suka taman ini" uuwaaaaa… apakah naru yang tanyaa..? aaahhh jadi baperrr bayanginnya  
** hihihi, sudah terjawab di chapter ini :D

 **Helena Yuki : Ceritanya menarik,, kyknya bakalan manis".. :D lanjut ya  
** berdo'alah semoga ceritanya bakalan manis" :V

 **Baenah231 : semangat terus thor.. ditunggu chap berikutnya. up cepat ya thor… makasih  
** haha iya makasih :D kalo soal update… akan saya usahakan secepatnya :P


	4. Chapter 4

" Lavender and Blonde Story "

.

.

.

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Disclaimer: ~ Masashi Kishimoto ~

.

.

.

 _-Setelah beberapa jam latihan-_

"Aku pulang duluan ya," Shikamaru berkata demikian sesaat setelah pria berambut nanas itu menyambar tas hitam miliknya.

"Eh? Buru-buru amat? Mau kemana?" Sai yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya spontan berkata demikian begitu melihat Shikamaru mengambil tas miliknya di sebelah tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Ada deh. Pokoknya, urusan penting," balas Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, hari ini tidak bisa ikut beres-beres. Sampai jumpa," lanjutnya kepada seluruh teman-temannya dalam studio itu. Kemudian, Shikamaru setengah berlari meninggalkan studio tersebut.

"Dasar si Nara itu, maunya enak-enakan saja," Sasuke berkata setengah kesal sambil memberikan pendapatnya mengenai kepergian Shikamaru yang misterius.

"…" Naruto hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu betul kemana Shikamaru akan pergi.

Pria berambut Pirang itu jadi memikirkan, bagaimana jika dirinya mempunyai seorang kekasih.

'Apakah aku akan memikirkannya setiap hari seperti Shikamaru yaa?" katanya dalam hati.

"Yah, sudahlah. Dia kan ada urusan penting. Lebih baik, ayo kita bereskan studio ini," lanjut pemuda Uzumaki itu sambil mulai membereskan alat-alat musik mereka.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-Setelah selesai membereskan studio-

"Sampai besok!" Sai yang tampak masih bersemangat melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto dan Sasuke, mengingat arah rumah Sai berlawanan dengan rumah Sasuke dan kost-an Naruto.

"Sampai besok, Sai," balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah sahabatnya tersebut.

"….." Sasuke hanya membalas lambaian tangan Sai dengan senyuman tipis.

-Di perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke dan kost-an Naruto-

"Hei, Naruto, kau pernah menyukai seorang gadis, tidak?" Sasuke bertanya demikian sambil tersenyum kecil.

"….." sementara yang ditanyai hanya membalas menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?" kata Naruto kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir, Shikamaru dan Sai telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tidakkah ini merupakan saat yang tepat bagi kita untuk melepas masa lajang?" tanya putra Uchiha itu.

"….." Naruto hanya membalas Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung .

Namun, saat dirinya memikirkan kembali perkataan Sasuke, sejenak, diotaknya terlintas kembali pikiran yang sama seperti saat dia menyanyikan lagu ' _Hitam dan Putih_ ' beberapa jam lalu.

Gadis yang sama.

'Apakah, dia telah memiliki seorang pria yang disukainya?'

Sebelum putra tunggal Uzumaki itu terbenam dalam pikirannya lebih jauh, Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau tanya begitu? Memang kau sendiri bagaimana? Sudah punya calon?" setelah beberapa kali terdiam, akhirnya Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Calon… Sudah ada," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Hah?! Nani?!" Naruto mendadak kaget mendengarnya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan pria disampingnya ini yang sekarang sedang tersenyum-senyum, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Namanya Sakura dari fakultas Sastra Jepang, anak baru," jawab Sasuke yang masih tersenyum menatap langit sore itu.

'Sakura? Seperti nama kekasihnya Shikamaru…,' pikir vokalis berambut Pirang itu sejenak.

"Sakura?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Siapa nama panjangnya?" lanjutnya spontan.

"Emmm," Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah, aku baru bertemu dengannya dua kali. Nanti akan kutanyakan, pasti!" jawab pria berambut Emo itu dengan sangat bersemangat.

"…" Naruto hanya merenung sepanjang perjalanan. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya berjalan sambil terus tersenyum dengan pikirannya kini. Putra Uzumaki itu menoleh kearahnya dan hanya melempar senyum.

'Ah, mungkin bukan Sakura kekasih Shikamaru, ya? Tapi... yang namanya Sakura dikampus ini hanya dia seorang kan?' batinnya kemudian.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-Jam 12 siang. Saat istirahatmakan siang di kampus Konoha Daigaku-

"Hinataaa..!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink pendek yang mengenakan t-shirt merah dan celana panjang hitam.

"Eh, Sakura. Kau datang juga, aku sudah menunggu lama tahu. Kemana aja?" tanya Hinata yang tengah mencari sesuatu dalam tas selempang ungunya.

"Kau belum pesan makanan? Pasti sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan si vokalis, ya? Hahaha," Sakura berkata keras kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sst…" gadis berambut Indigo itu memukul paha Sakura dengan keras karena sedetik setelah sahabatnya itu menyelesaikan omongannya, beberapa orang di kantin segera melempar pandangan kearah mereka berdua.

"Ayo pesan makanan," kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Bibi, aku pesan ayam bakar dengan nasi," lanjutnya sambil menghampiri salah seorang penjual makanan di kantin itu.

"Eh, kau mau makan ayam bakar?" tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan tangannya dipundak Hinata. "Bibi, aku juga mau! Pesan dua ya!" teriaknya kemudian.

"Kalian mau bagian ayam yang mana, nona-nona yang manis?" tanya penjual makanan itu dengan nada ramah.

"Tolong dada ayamnya bibi, terima kasih," balas putri Hyuga itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga!" kata Sakura dengan nada ceria.

Tidak lama kamudian, dua piring ayam bakar yang lezat sudah berada tepat dihadapan kedua gadis itu.

"Ayam bakarnya enak sekali. Bumbunya meresap sampai ke tulang. Bagaimana cara membuatnya ya?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar saat memasukkan suapan pertama makan siangnya ke mulutnya.

"Entahlah. Yang penting, isi perut sampai kenyang," balas Sakura yang asyik memakan ayam bakarnya.

"Eh, Hinata, kau kenal dengan gitaris Ada Band, Sasuke dari fakultas Sastra Jepang?" tanya putri tunggal Haruno itu tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari ayam bakarnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Gitaris Ada Band? Sasuke Uchiha maksudmu? Tentu saja aku sering melihatnya di televisi bersama Naruto-kun. Tapi aku memang pernah melihatnya di gedung fakultas Matematika. Apa dia kuliah disini juga?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Aku baru saja mendaftar ke klub kebudayaan Jepang dan ternyata dia adalah salah satu anggota klub itu yang kebetulan mengurusi penerimaan anggota baru," sambungnya.

"Lalu, ada apa?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan tapi diantara para senior klub itu, dia sangat baik padaku. Berbeda dengan senior lain yang bersikap agak ketus pada para anggota baru. Dan aku merasa sepertinya dia hanya bersikap begitu padaku," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Wah, kau ge-er sekali! Terlalu pede menurutku!" respon Hinata setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Kau tidak melihatnya langsung, sih!" protes Sakura segera.

"Dia memang sangat baik padaku. Tapi karena perlakuannya yang berbeda kepadaku, para senior di klub kebudayaan Jepang jadi meledekku didepan seluruh anggota klub. Aku tidak suka," lanjut gadis berambut hitam itu kesal.

Hinata hanya mengelus-elus punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak usah kesal begitu," katanya lembut.

"Yah, mungkin dia menaruh minat padamu karena kau begitu concern dengan kebudayaan Jepang," lanjutnya.

Seketika Hinata teringat sesuatu dan dia menepuk pundak Sakura dengan keras.

"Sakura, dia sudah tahu kalau kau pacarnya Shikamaru-senpai, kan?" tanya gadis berambut Indigo itu tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah," jawab putri tungal Haruno itu singkat.

"Tapi Shikamaru kan satu band dengan dia, seharusnya dia tahu walaupun Shikamaru belum pernah mengenalkanku pada teman-teman di band-nya kecuali si vokalis, kan?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan nada bingung.

"Yah.. Kita harap saja begitu, tapi…" Hinata menggantung ucapannya.

"Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura? Kau kan cantik!" lanjutnya.

Sakura membelalakan matanya, "Hei! Kau bercanda ya? Kau lebih cantik dari aku, tahu! Lagipula, itu tidak mungkin. Aku juga masih bingung kenapa Shikamaru memilihku sebagai pacarnya," katanya kemudian yang mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan nada suara rendah.

"Hei, kalau kau bilang begitu, aku lebih jelek, dong!" Hinata berkata dengan nada bersemangat. "Aku kan belum punya pacar!"

"Mungkin karena si vokalis belum mengenalmu. Kau harus mencoba mendekatinya. Jika tidak, bagaimana dia tahu perasaanmu padanya?" kata Sakura yang sedang memasukkan suapan daging ayam bakar terakhir di piringnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Kedua gadis itu berpandangan. Hinata segera merasa pipinya memerah dan dia segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, A-aku masih bingung bagaimana cara mendekatinya. Saat berkali-kali dia sedang ada didekatku aku malah langsung nervous, aku bingung mau berkata apa, jadi aku hanya diam saja… Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana kesan pertamanya tentang diriku. Padahal sudah bagus waktu itu dia menghampiriku dan mengajakku berkenalan, tapi, aku malah…" gadis Hyuga itu menghela nafas frustasi.

"Aku takut, jika aku mendekatinya dengan cara yang salah, dia malah menjauhiku.." lanjutnya pelan.

"Mana mungkin dia tega menjauhi gadis semanis kamu, Hinata," kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ayo cuci tangan, ayam bakarmu sudah habis, kan? Aku ada kuliah jam setengah satu, jadi harus buru-buru nih," lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju tempat pencucian tangan.

Kedua gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda itu mencuci tangan dan merapikan rambut mereka yang berantakan. Kemudian, menyambar tas mereka masing-masing dan berjalan keluar kantin bersama.

"Eh, kau ada janji dengan Shikamaru-senpai hari ini, tidak?" tanya Hinata saat mereka melanglah keluar dari kantin yang seperti tidak pernah sepi pengunjung.

"Tidak, sih. Tapi Shikamaru bilang dia mau mengantarku pulang hari ini," jawab Sakura agak malu-malu.

"Wah, wah.. Masa tidak mau mampir untuk hangout bersama yang romantis, gitu?" tanya gadis berambut Indigo itu jahil sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Pipi Sakura agak memerah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, hari ini Shikamaru ada latihan dengan bandnya. Mereka kan sedang dalam tahap merilis album baru, jadi para personilnya begitu sibuk. Aku duluan ya!" kata Sakura yang melambaikan tangannya dan setengah berlari menuju gedung fakultas sastra.

Hinata hanya melambai dan tersenyum memperhatikan sahabatnya itu menjauh hingga hilang dari pandangan.

'Kau sungguh beruntung, Sakura, kau tahu? Mungkin aku tidak seberuntung kau,' batinnya dalam hati. Kemudian, gadis yang rambutnya diikat atas itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Astaga, Hinata. Mikir apa sih, kamu?! Harusnya kamu optimis, dong.." kata gadis itu pelan sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

0-0-0-0-0-0

-Di studio tempat Ada Band biasa latihan-

"Ya ampun! Mereka kemana, sih?" tanya Sai dengan nada kesal.

Wajah penuh semangat yang ia pasang sewaktu melangkah mantap kedalam studio musik sudah berubah menjadi wajah bad mood. Bayangkan saja, si vokalis berambut Pirang yang sudah menyebarkan sms agar segera bergegas pergi ke studio untuk menyelesaikan lagu 'Akal Sehat' agar album mereka lebih cepat rilis, tidak terlihat batang hidungnya dua jam setelah itu. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang belum juga datang.

Tadi Sasuke mengabarinya bahwa dia ada kegiatan tambahan di klub kebudayaan Jepang. Sementara, Shikamaru mengabarinya jika dia ingin mengantar kekasihnya pulang dulu baru pergi ke studio. Tapi!? Sai memainkan gitarnya dengan frustasi. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga rambutnya yang mengilap rapi itu menjadi berantakan.

Ia kembali mengambil gitarnya dan mulai memetik gitar tersebut dengan chord untuk reff lagu **Hitam dan Putih**.

"Ku~ja~tu~h…. Cinta~a~a~ Lagii…."

"Lagu macam apa itu?"

Sai menoleh kearah pintu masuk studio dan menemukan si vokalis sudah berdiri disana sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Pria berambut hitam itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Naruto.

"Kemana saja kau! Tidakkah kau tahu aku hampir menjadi fosil disini?!" katanya sambil berteriak.

Si vokalis berambut Pirang itu hanya tersenyum sambil menatap sai, kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam studio musik.

"Maaf, maaf, aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan," kata Naruto yang masih tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya.

"BOHONGG!" teriak Sai luar biasa keras. Pemuda Uzumaki itu langsung refleks menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

"Yare-yare, Sai, yang penting kan aku sudah datang. Jadi tidak masalah, kan?" tanya si vokalis dengan lambat-lambat. "Eh, mana Sasuke dan Shikamaru? Mereka belum datang?" tanya pria berambut Pirang itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sai yang tadinya masih kesal pada Naruto, memutuskan untuk memadamkan amarahnya.

"Belum, tuh. Tadi si Sasuke kasih kabar katanya dia ada kegiatan tambahan di klub kebudayaan Jepang. Shikamaru, kau tahu sendiri asyik sama pacarnya," jelas Sai sambil menunjukkan hp-nya. "Nih! Kalau kau tidak percaya, baca aja!"

Naruto mengambil hp Sai dan membaca tulisan pada layarnya.

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Sepertinya, album **Heaven of Love** tidak bisa rilis secepat perkiraanku," gumamnya pelan.

"Tentu saja!" seru Sai yang sepertinya semangatnya telah kembali.

"Bayangkan saja, untuk membuat satu album, ada belasan lagu. Untuk membuat lagu, dibutuhkan suara si vokalis dan instrumen pengiring serta video klip yang bagus. Kalau saja si vokalis selalu telat rekaman, si gitaris selalu sibuk dengan klub kebudayaan Jepang, dan si pemain keyboard asyik menghabiskan waktu dengan pacarnya, sementara si pemain drum saja yang serius rekaman, album kita jadinya instrumen drum semua, dong!" lanjut Sai sambil memasang tampang narsis, sementara si vokalis hanya bengong melihatnya.

"Yoooo...!"

Suara dari pintu masuk mengagetkan kedua pria dengan warna rambut berbeda itu. Mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu dan melihat seorang pria berambut model nanas dengan mata hitam sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Shikamaru, akhirnya kau datang juga," sapa Naruto ramah. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya kemudian.

"Enak, ya? Bisa senang-senang sama pacarmu sementara kau membiarkan temanmu menjadi fosil disini selama tiga jam!" seru Sai sambil berteriak dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya berulang-ulang pada Shikamaru, sementara yang ditunjuk-tunjuk cuma nyengir salah tingkah.

"Maafkan aku, Sai," gumamnya sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja yang berasa di sudut studio tersebut. "Kau sendiri tidak ada janji dengan Ino? Kalian kan baru jadian," lanjutnya sambil duduk di belakang keyboard putihnya dan mulai mengecek kenyaringan suara alat musik keahliannya tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang, mana si…"

"Heyyy...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued~~~

A/N : Gomennn updatenya lamaa? :p

Gimana pendapat readers semua? Saya sangat membutuhkan komen, kritik, dan saran dari kalian semua lho.. Harap review ya :) Dan oh, iya, author boleh minta pendapat dari readers sekalian tentang bagaimana gaya menulis author? Udah bagus apa belum, maksudnya, hehehe :D

Oke, sekian. Sekali lagi, tolong berikan pendapat kalian semua tentang fic saya ini yaa :) Tolong review yah untuk menyulut semangat saya lanjut ke chapter berikutnya :D

See u on next chapter! ^^


End file.
